


Всё неизменно. Всё меняется

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё неизменно. Всё меняется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Changes. Everything Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1613) by boundbyspells. 



Когда она остаётся у него в первый раз, он делится с ней своим одеялом, и это неудобно, потому что, чтобы одеяла хватило на двоих, им приходится спать чуть ли не в обнимку.  
— Лили рассказывала мне о твоём одеяле, — зевая, говорит Робин.  
— Вы, женщины, очень странные вещи обсуждаете наедине, да? — замечает Барни.  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь.  
Собственный пол представляет для неё не меньшую загадку, чем, судя по всему, для большинства мужчин на планете. Она немного дрожит и прижимает руки к груди, чтобы сохранить побольше тепла. Барни лежит на спине, а Робин на боку, на его согнутой руке, которой он теперь притягивает её ближе.  
— Я могу включить радиатор, — предлагает он.  
— Не вставай. От тебя достаточно тепло. Я скоро согреюсь.  
— Знаешь, есть много способов тебя согреть, — говорит он, но ничего не делает, разве что чуть-чуть поворачивает голову, и теперь его дыхание легко щекочет ей шею.  
— Если это предложение оканчивается на «введите горячий поршень», я придушу тебя во сне, — отвечает она. — И кстати, спасибо.  
— За что?  
— Что позволил мне остаться.  
— У тебя нет электричества. У меня есть.  
— И я говорю спасибо. И спасибо, что не пользуешься случаем полапать меня...  
Она чувствует, как напрягается его тело, и на секунду задаётся вопросом, уж не обидела ли она его — господи, она обидела _Барни_! — но, отодвигаясь от неё и выбираясь из постели, он говорит:  
— Пойду подкручу радиатор. Я отказываюсь спать с прижатыми к моим ногам ледышками.  
— Эх, — с насмешливым разочарованием отвечает она.  
— Кроме того, я всё равно подумывал объявить в свой квартире запрет на любую температуру ниже тропической. Так легче убеждать девчонок, что здесь им одежда не потребуется.  
Робин фыркает в подушку и решает, что такая реакция только доказывает, насколько она устала.  
Барни долго нет, а она вымотана репортажем о метели. Она засыпает раньше, чем он возвращается в постель.

***  
Во второй раз она остаётся, потому что пьяна вдрызг и отказывается уходить.  
— Знаешь, Барни, на самом деле, ты очень хороший парень, — говорит она, тычась носом в его плечо. Он лежит на спине, а она на боку, но лицом к нему, практически распластавшись по его груди.  
Она слышит, как глубокий вдох отдаётся по его грудной клетке. А у него ничего лёгкие. Наверняка всё дело в регулярной постельной акробатике.  
— И почему же, Робин, я хороший парень? — спрашивает он, и ей кажется, что он вроде бы сердится, но ей хватает ума понять, что она слишком пьяна и не способна оценивать его тон здраво.  
— Помнишь, как ты впервые предложил мне переспать, а я тебе отказала, и ты просто надел штаны, а потом ещё три часа играл со мной в морской бой?  
— Ну да. Конечно. Помню.  
— Так поступают хорошие парни, — объясняет она. — Нет, даже лучше, так поступают клёвые парни. Хороший парень смиряется с отказом и уходит; клёвый парень смиряется с отказом и играет в морской бой.  
— Ладно. Как скажешь.  
— А ещё ты хороший парень, потому что в прошлый раз, когда я у тебя оставалась, ты не пытался меня лапать и всё такое.  
— Потому что именно это и делает парня хорошим? — напряжённо спрашивает он.  
— А?  
Она чувствует, что, кажется, должна что-то понять — и не понимает. Но в голове у неё крутится в основном одно: ей — ну, самую чуточку — хочется, чтобы Барни всё-таки её полапал.  
— Помнишь, как ты ко мне в тот раз подкатывал? — спрашивает она.  
— Да не особенно.  
— Врун, — отвечает она, прежде чем отрубиться.

***  
В третий раз она остаётся во время забастовки транспортников — просто потому, что это кажется разумным.  
Правда, поскольку на этот раз дело происходит летом, им не приходится делить одеяло или жаться друг к другу, как во время двух предыдущих её ночёвок.  
Они лежат бок о бок, молча и неподвижно. Собственно, Барни настолько неподвижен, что Робин начинает гадать, не уснул ли он — вот только дышит он, кажется, не достаточно глубоко для спящего.  
— А знаешь, — говорит Робин в темноту, — мы ведь оба свободны, нас не интересуют долговременные обязательства, и мы друг другу нравимся. Так почему мы не занимаемся сексом?  
— Потому что тебя пугает моя офигительность, — легко откликается он. Робин отвечает ему шлепком.  
— Если дело в Тэде... — начинает она угрожающе.  
— В Тэде?  
— Я знаю, вам почему-то сложно делить одну женщину.  
Он долго молчит, прежде чем ответить.  
— Да, дело именно в этом.  
И ей кажется, что в его тоне что-то не так, но она никак не может понять, что именно. Она переворачивается на бок, лицом к нему, и кладёт руку ему на грудь, чувствуя, как бьётся сердце.  
— Ты хороший парень, — сонно говорит она.  
— Прекрати. Серьёзно.  
И на этот раз невозможно ошибиться в том, что значит его тон.  
— Тебе не нравится, когда тебя называют хорошим парнем?  
— Я не против, чтобы меня называли хорошим парнем, когда я веду себя, как хороший парень — хотя я предпочитаю определение «офигительный». Но я против того, что ты собираешься сказать дальше. Ты собираешься сказать, что я хороший парень, потому что не пристаю к тебе, когда ты спишь в моей кровати. Между умением ловить момент и обычной низостью чертовски большая разница, и, чёрт побери, Робин, что за уродов ты себе находила с тех пор, как рассталась с Тэдом?  
От изумления она на секунду теряет дар речи, но потом слова сами срываются у неё с языка.  
— Это было задолго до Тэда, — говорит она. — И урод был всего один.  
Молчание затягивается.  
— Мне... я не люблю об этом рассказывать, — говорит она наконец.  
— Понимаю, — отвечает Барни, но протягивает руку, берёт Робин за запястье и притягивает ближе к себе. Не вплотную, просто ближе, и они почти не соприкасаются: только его пальцы сплетаются с её, а её ладонь покоится у него на груди. В этой близости нет ничего неприятного, но Робин всё равно дрожит.  
— Тебе я расскажу. Если хочешь.  
— Если _ты_ хочешь. Тебе есть смысл переживать это заново?  
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает она. — Я просто знаю, что мне нет смысла рассказывать об этом, а в ответ получить «а!».  
— «А!»?  
— «А! Так вот почему ты боишься обязательств». Во-первых, не желать обязательств — это не то же самое, что их бояться, а во-вторых, если бы всё было так просто. Типа ты узнал единственную подробность о единственной ночи в моей жизни, и вдруг всё обо мне понимаешь? Нет. Я тебя умоляю. Меня нельзя объяснить одной неудачной ночью.  
— Но что-то в тебе она объясняет. Ты ведь всё время повторяешь мне, что я хороший парень, — отвечает Барни, и почему-то тон его звучит именно так, как нужно. Он не ужасается, как Тэд, и не отмахивается от услышанного, как некоторые другие. Не то чтобы она много кому об этом рассказывала. Делиться с другими секретами... это слишком похоже на обязательства.  
— Я знаю, что ты хороший парень, Барни, — говорит она наконец. — Мне просто кажется, что ты этого не знаешь.  
— Как скажешь.  
Голос его звучит тяжело, и эта тяжесть слишком совпадает с той, которую сейчас чувствует она сама. Спустя секунду, Робин прижимается ближе к нему, и они больше не заговаривают до самого утра.

***  
В первый раз Барни ночует у неё потому, что она убедила его заняться сексом.  
Тэд и его новая девушка ушли куда-то развлекаться, Лили и Маршалл пораньше вернулись домой, так что в баре остались только Барни и Робин.  
— Чувак, тебя разглядывает девчонка. Направление на десять часов, — сообщает Робин.  
Губы Барни складываются в полуулыбку.  
— Блондинка или брюнетка?  
Робин бросает ещё один взгляд на стойку.  
— Вообще-то обе.  
— Хм. Две шестёрки, конечно, дают в сумме двенадцать, но я лучше посижу с десяткой напротив.  
— Ты просто пытаешься быть милым или предлагаешь мне переспать?  
— А как тебе больше нравится?  
Она разглядывает его.  
— Я приму предложение.  
Он смеётся в стакан.  
— Ладно.  
— Ты мне не веришь.  
— Я думаю, что Тэду повезло, и тебе кажется, что тебе хочется того же, а я самый сексуальный парень в баре, так что...  
— Это нелепо. Я не хочу быть с Тэдом.  
— А я этого и не говорил. Необязательно кого-то ревновать или сходить по нему с ума, чтобы просто хотеть того же, что есть у твоих друзей. Представь: пришло время обеда, Тэд заказывает бургер, и ты думаешь, что не голодна, но потом ему приносят бургер, ты это видишь и говоришь: «Я тоже такой хочу!» Хорошая новость в том, что я такой же сочный и горячий, как бургер Тэда, так что, если попробуешь, тебе понравится.  
— Фу! Барни!  
Он выразительно дёргает бровями.  
— Ну что, желание не пропало?  
— Уменьшилось.  
— Согласна или нет?  
— Согласна.  
— Тогда пошли.  
Он роняет на стол несколько банкнот, вытягивает её из-за столика и запихивает в такси в рекордные сроки.  
В такси они сидят рядом и почти не разговаривают. Робин немного не по себе от всего происходящего, и она гадает, остался ли ещё способ вывернуться и раскланяться достойно, но потом Барни переставляет ногу поближе, так, что их туфли оказываются вплотную друг к другу, и внезапно она успокаивается. Это же Барни. Она знает его уже не первый год, и он знает о ней практически всё, что можно — он не собирается влюбляться в неё и отягощать её детьми, закладными и чувствами.  
По крайней мере, она на это надеется.  
— А разве это не нарушение Платинового правила? — спрашивает она.  
— Было бы, если бы не Братская поправка.  
— Братская... поправка?  
— Ага. Правило: Не возлюби ближнего своего. Поправка: если только ближний тебе не брат.  
— Но я же не парень.  
— Жду – не дождусь возможности лично в этом убедиться, — откликается Барни, их колени легонько сталкиваются, и теперь они сидят икра к икре, бедро к бедру. — Мозгами ты парень. Ты же знаешь, ты мой лучший напарник, и твоя абсолютная не-женственность вызывает у меня исключительно уважение.  
— Будем считать, что ты не собирался только что оскорбить весь мой пол... потому что я слишком занята и пытаюсь понять, означает ли Братская поправка, что ты спишь с мужчинами.  
— Она определённо означает, что я мог бы переспать с мужчиной, если бы нас влекло друг к другу, при условии, что он — брат.  
Робин рассматривает его в тусклом свете проносящихся мимо городских огней.  
— Тэд или Маршалл?  
— Что Тэд или Маршалл?  
— Ты выбрал бы Тэда или Маршалла?  
Барни пожимает плечами.  
— С точки зрения братскости — любого.  
— Вау, этот разговор и правда тебя ничуть не смущает.  
— А ты бы смутилась, если бы мы говорили о тебе и Лили?  
Теперь плечами пожимает Робин. Барни улыбается:  
— Вот видишь, поэтому ты парень и настоящий брат.  
Они добираются к ней домой и приступают к делу, но это не похоже на то, чего она ожидала. Она думала, они займутся какой-нибудь безумной акробатикой или чем-то в таком роде, но всё происходит медленнее и чувственнее, чем она себе представляла; ей кажется, она заметила, как Барни растягивает удовольствие, но она ничего не говорит. Она и сама растворяется в нём, в его гладкой гибкости, в том, как играют мускулы у него под кожей, и особенно её завораживает V-образная мышца, вершина которой приходится точно над его членом. После, когда они лежат и разговаривают, она долго изучает и гладит его плоский живот и выступающую линию мускула.  
Она постепенно проваливается в сон, но вздрагивает и просыпается, когда тело непроизвольно дёргается.  
— Барни?  
— Что, Шербатски?  
— Это было легендарно.  
— Отложенное дай пять.  
Робин поднимает руку, но хлопка не следует.  
— Не заставляй меня ждать, Барни.  
— Это отложенное дай пять, Робин, — объясняет он терпеливо. — Получишь утром.  
— Ну да, — отвечает она, зевая. — Ты хороший парень, Барни, — говорит она, он её обнимает, и она засыпает.

***  
Второй раз Барни остаётся ночевать через год, явившись к ней посреди дождя.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает она, после того как открывает ему нижнюю дверь и он оказывается у неё на пороге, заливая водой её именной коврик.  
Он просто берёт её лицо в ладони и целует, и это слишком похоже на то, что мог бы сделать Тэд Мосби, с той только разницей, что Барни не говорит, что любит её и хочет на ней жениться.  
Какое облегчение, решает она, когда они, задыхаясь, падают рядом. Облегчение и свобода.  
— Именно таким и должен быть секс, — говорит Робин.  
— Каким?  
— Приятным. Лёгким. Простым. Единственное, что меня не устраивает, это что последний раз ты был тут год назад.  
— Правда? — спрашивает Барни. — Целый год?  
Что-то не так в его тоне, слишком уж он небрежен, и Робин начинает мысленно пересчитывать дни, а потом садится и включает свет.  
— О господи, с прошлого раза прошло ровно триста шестьдесят пять дней, — говорит она, глядя на Барни. — И ты знал об этом. Что происходит?  
У него на лице нет довольной ухмылки. Он даже выглядит слегка озабоченным — но всё равно укладывает её обратно и обнимает.  
— Давай спать, Робин.  
Она подскакивает снова, словно неваляшка.  
— Серьёзно, Барни. Выкладывай.  
Он пожимает плечами — тот ещё трюк для лежачего.  
— Слушай, даже Братской поправки недостаточно, чтобы санкционировать регулярное нарушение Платинового правила, — говорит он.  
Несколько секунд она просто смотрит на него.  
— Нет, — говорит она, качая головой. — Нет, нет, нет! Ты не можешь просто трахаться со мной в соответствии с каким-то дурацким правилом, которое ты придумал, Барни. Прежде всего, я человек, и я твой друг, так что не вздумай заводить какой-нибудь случайный график, который позволит тебе заниматься со мной сексом и не чувствовать, что мы слишком сблизились или ты мне что-то должен, чтобы тебе было легче.  
Теперь Барни тоже сидит, наклонившись к ней, мягко гладит её по руке, и вид у него по-настоящему озабоченный.  
— Успокойся. Во-первых, он не случайный. Я всё рассчитал. С учётом нашего возраста, год — самый подходящий промежуток между подобными встречами, чтобы наш мозг не принял их за привычку. Если бы нам было чуть за двадцать, когда наши синапсы были моложе, а мы не так замечали, насколько быстро летит время, мы могли бы делать это раз в три–шесть месяцев. Если бы нам было под сорок, пришлось бы ждать от шестнадцати до восемнадцати месяцев...  
— Барни!  
— А во-вторых, я придерживаюсь этого графика не для того, чтобы _мне_ было легче.  
— Что?  
— Это у тебя проблемы с обязательствами, Шербатски. И последнее, что я хочу внушить своему _брату_... — он намеренно подчёркивает это слово, — это страх при мысли, что я пытаюсь слишком сильно с ней сблизиться.  
— Ты издеваешься? Ты рехнулся? Это вообще ты? Моим проблемы с обязательствами ничто по сравнению с твоими. У меня хотя бы были серьёзные отношения за последние пять лет, а ты хорошо если хоть с одной женщиной намеренно переспал больше раза...  
Она замолкает в ужасе и прижимает ладонь ко рту.  
— Это неправда, — обиженно откликается Барни.  
— Близко к тому.  
— Ты уходишь от сути.  
— Нет, это ты не видишь сути. Ты переспал со мной дважды. Не вздумай влюбляться в меня, Барни Стинсон. Просто не вздумай.  
Она почти видит, как по его лицу проскальзывает какое-то выражение, но прежде чем она успевает осознать, какое именно, Барни уже закатывает глаза и хохочет.  
— Да ладно, Робин, я в тебя не влюблён.  
— Честное слово?  
— Испортить нашу дружбу — это полная противоположность офигительности, — говорит он. — Слушай, уже три утра. Ложись. Поспи. Поговорим об этом в другой раз.  
Он садится и спускает ноги с кровати.  
— Ты не останешься?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался?  
И она не знает ответа.  
Но всё равно говорит ему не уходить.

***  
Барни приезжает к ней следующим же вечером, но они так и не обсудили ни его график, предотвращающий привыкание, ни нарушение всяческих правил и поправок, ни свои влюблённости или отсутствие оных. Они просто были в «МакЛаренс» с остальными, и когда Робин предложила: «Возьмём такси на двоих?» — Барни согласился, а потом оба забыли назвать таксисту его адрес, потому что слишком увлеклись поцелуями, вцепившись друг в друга, как утопающий в соломинку.  
Потом, когда они отпускают друг друга, чтобы высушить пот и восстановить дыхание, Робин говорит:  
— Я не боюсь обязательств. Я просто их не хочу.  
Барни перекатывается на бок и смотрит на неё.  
— У братского секса есть одно замечательное свойство, Робин. При нём не нужно говорить обо всём этом.  
— Нет уж, мы должны об этом поговорить, если ты намерен принимать решения о том, что и когда нам делать, на основании своих безумных правил и состояния моих синапсов.  
Некоторое время Барни молчит.  
— Ладно, и что именно в обязательствах тебя не устраивает?  
— Ты же знаешь. Это значит, что я не смогу умчаться за своей карьерой, куда бы она меня ни позвала. Это значит, что я не смогу бросить всё и уехать в Аргентину, если захочу!  
— И всё это не приходило тебе в голову, когда у тебя было пять собак? — Робин бормочет «приют», но Барни не останавливается: — И не хотелось бы указывать на очевидное, но ты сейчас очень неплохо устроена на новостном рынке, а кроме того, ты не покидала Северную Америку с тех пор, как вернулась из Аргентины... два года назад. Признайся, ты боишься.  
— А ты нет?  
— А я никогда не утверждал обратного.  
— Ладно. И чего же ты хочешь, Барни?  
— Хочу?  
— От меня? От всего этого?  
— Я хочу...  
Судя по его виду, ему нечего ответить, но он сглатывает и продолжает:  
— Что плохого в братском сексе?  
— Ничего, — отвечает Робин.  
— Кроме его нерегулярности.  
Робин хмурится.  
— Наверное, ему необязательно быть нерегулярным.  
— Ага! В том-то и проблема. Он не должен превращаться в привычку, иначе ты проглядишь следующего беззубого бывшего хоккеиста, который тебе попадётся, а для канадки это всё равно что двадцать лет невезения, а я... Это просто нехорошо.  
— Значит, тупик, — говорит Робин.  
— Во всяком случае, пока мы не изменимся.  
Во взгляде Барни при этих словах столько оптимизма, что Робин приходится отвернуться.  
— Люди не меняются, Барни.  
— Всё меняется, Робин.  
Они разговаривают ещё какое-то время, но ни о чём не могут договориться, тем более что ни он, ни она уже не знают, о чём на самом деле спорят. Когда Барни уходит, Робин его не удерживает, и только после того, как диванная подушка намокает от слёз, Робин вспоминает, что она из тех, кто живёт сегодняшним днём, кто принимает свои ошибки так же, как свои удачи, и не боится рисковать. А какой риск страшнее изменений? И какая ошибка может быть больше, чем решение связать свою жизнь с Барни Стинсоном?  
Нелепость.  
Робин идёт в ванную, умывается холодной водой и чистит зубы.  
Но вместо того чтобы лечь спать, она долго стоит на пороге ванной и смотрит на свою постель; так долго, что даже когда она завязывает пальто и переступает порог, чтобы ехать к Барни, узор покрывала всё ещё стоит у неё перед глазами.  
Она рада, что впереди у неё ещё целая дорога, чтобы решить, что сказать.


End file.
